Wizard
by Spica M
Summary: Albus Dumbledore y sus pensamientos después de Hogwarts. Nada es como la gente lo piensa. Este fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.R.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wizard<span>**

Albus Dumbledore quería hacer una gran cantidad de cosas al salir de Hogwarts, pero no podía hacer nada de lo que quería hacer.

Por culpa de Abeforth y su hermana.

Pero no lo tomen a mal, quería a su hermana, solo que no soportaba a Abeforth, era exasperante y molesto.

Albus había salido de Hogwarts con altas calificaciones y altas expectativas, podría unirse al ministerio y manejar todo desde ahí, o simplemente podría quedarse en Hogwarts y enseñar cuanto deseara hasta que se aburriese, fuera el director y vivir una vida cómoda sin regresar nunca más al valle de Godric.

Pero no, su madre tenía que morir y dejarle todo a Albus, bueno, no le dejó todo directamente, simplemente le dejo la carga moral de cuidar a sus hermanos aun cuando él no deseaba hacerlo, ¿acaso es tan difícil deshacerse de los lazos familiares y seguir con lo que uno quiere?

Al parecer sí.

"Albus se hará cargo de su hermana"

"pobre Albus, perder a su madre y con su hermana enferma"

"Abeforth quería hacerse cargo pero debe ir a Hogwarts"

"Albus es un gran chico"

Y así seguían los comentarios de los demás como si no los escuchara, como si no supiera que los malditos hipócritas quieren meterle la carga de cuidar de Ariana a él porque ninguno de los malditos quieren hacerse cargo.

Pero cuando Albus analizaba mejor todo lo que pasaba, se daba cuenta que quien tenía la culpa eran los muggles que hicieron que Ariana terminara así.

Por eso Albus va a destruirlos a todos, a esclavizarlos porque no son nada más que animales.

Tal vez el nuevo chico sea de ayuda.

Ah, Gellert Grindelwald, familiar de la loca Bagshot (porque Albus no va a admitir nunca que la mujer era una buena historiadora), listo, ambicioso y bastante apuesto. No es que Albus se hubiera quedando mirando esos hermosos ojos penetrantes, fríos y directos que atravesaban su alma y mente, ni siquiera había tomado atención al brillante cabello rubio que se movía cuando una ráfaga de viento cruzaba su pálido y hermoso rostro.

No, Albus no se fija en el físico de un hombre.

Pero para Albus, Gellert era más que un hombre, era un joven con ideas como las suyas, un joven que podía entender su ambición de ser algo más, un joven que comprendía su deseo por eliminar a los muggles, un joven que entendía por qué Albus no deseaba hacerse cargo de Ariana.

Un joven que deseaba llevarlo lejos de aquí para comenzar un ataque al mundo.

Primero sería su país, luego el de Albus y finalmente el mundo.

Pero no siempre salen las cosas como Albus desea, Albus quería olvidar a Ariana en su casa, irse con Gellert y nunca volver al valle de Godric, pero no podía hacerlo, debía hacer otras cosas antes de olvidarse de todo y largarse.

La primera cosa era eliminar a Abeforth de su vista.

Todos los malditos días una carta preguntando por Ariana y recordándole cosas que ya sabe, ¿acaso no comprende que no quiere saber nada de él?

Pero como siempre, Abeforth no quería olvidar a Ariana, Abeforth quería a Ariana mucho más que Albus.

Entonces que se encargue de ella. ¡Maldita sea!

Y luego volvían los murmullos y las vecinas metidas que no pueden estar con su propia vida y se ponen a criticar la de los demás.

"¿viste al joven Albus con el sobrino de Lady Bagshot?"

"No me digas, ¿será que el chico va por el mal camino?"

"Pobre Albus, se está dejando engatusar por ese chico problema"

"¿Cómo estará su hermana si es que se deja llevar por ese malandrín?"

"Albus debe estar buscando apoyo de alguien, imagínate que se graduó y ya le toca hacerse cargo de su hermana y hermano"

"Albus es un buen chico, no va a caer en artimañas sucias"

Albus odiaba los comentarios de esas viejas chismosas, nunca pueden meterse en su propia vida y mucho menos hablar las cosas como son, siempre tergiversan todo, arruinan todo y ahora lo ven mal porque le agradaba Gellert.

Viejas metiches.

Pero ya van a ver, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore no es un hombre del cual la gente pueda burlarse.

Y se los va a demostrar.

Solo debía esperar a que Abeforth llegara y nada ni nadie se interpondrán en su camino con Gellert destruyendo muggles.

Ya podía saborearlo, muggles desesperanzados mirando a sus superiores con temor y Albus junto a Gellert matándolos, destruyéndolos y finalmente viendo cómo se consumían en la miseria y la desesperación.

Gellert había mencionado que uno de sus planes era hallar las reliquias de la muerte y Albus se fascino con esa idea, ser el amo de la muerte, ser quien no pueda morir ni ser detenido por nada ni nadie, tener solo tres artefactos y se podría garantizar su vida eterna junto a Gellert, simplemente es necesario que uno de los dos sea el amo de la muerte y el otro va a tener la inmortalidad también cuando logren adivinar como tratar con dichas reliquias.

Ah, la inmortalidad y la eliminación de muggles ¿Quién no se tentaría con algo así?

El gran e inmortal Albus Dumbledore suena tan bien, especialmente si está junto a esa frase "compañero de Gellert Grindelwald" ahí sería la frase perfecta

Solo era cuestión de días y todo comenzaría, solo unos cuantos días y Abeforth regresaría de Hogwarts y podría encargarse de él, de Ariana y hacer lo que desea sin que nadie le diga nada, sin los murmullos siguiéndolo, sin nadie que le de cargas morales que no desea cargar.

No es una persona para moralidades, solo quiere salir del agujero en donde está ahora y ser grande, ser el mago más grande de la historia.

Y si en el camino de eso consigue a Gellert, pues bienvenido sea.

Albus no se queja de los regalos que le caen del cielo.

Ah, la hora de la comida, tendrá que despedirse de Gellert por ahora e ir a tratar de dar de comer a su hermana.

Bueno, sus planes pueden esperar por ahora, pero pronto…nada se interpondrá en su camino.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el título está inspirado en la cancion "Witch" de Vocaloid.<p>

No sabía de quien hacer, así que...aquí esta.

Sé que este fic no va a tener muy buena acogida, pero bueno, hice mi esfuerzo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
